


Achromatic

by mozzafiato



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: #onedirection #OneD #harrystyles #HarrystylesAU #larry #larrystylinson #larrystans, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzafiato/pseuds/mozzafiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where he was the empty canvas and she was the painter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achromatic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Larry Au, but this is slightly different from what you may have read in the past and also Lou doesn't show until a few chapters in, so patience babies :)

1\. R E D

 

_You were red._

 

.

 

 

He sat in the coffee shop,solitary. 

 

He took small sips of the brown liquid,not an ounce of sugar in it.

 

His world was grey and his heart was empty.

 

And then it _wasn’t._

 

Red. Her hair was ridiculously obviously red, right from the roots.

 

_Cheap hair dye, beautiful girl_ ; he thought.

 

She sat down in the chair opposite to him. On his table. 

 

 

“Beautiful day isn’t it?” She smiled at him, cocking her head to one side.

 

 

“It’s raining.” He replied. He looked outside, the grey galloping in his veins making it impossible for him to enjoy even the most common things.

 

 

“Don’t you love the feel of raindrops on your the back of your neck?” She shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. Taking a sip of her drink, she turned to look outside, her eyes lazily taking in the scene. 

 

 

He looked away.

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

“Have you ever felt the raindrops on the back of your neck or curving down your ears?” She asked him, all raised eyebrows and twinkling eyes and glaring red hair.

 

 

“I have an umbrella.” He looked her dead in the eyes, he had had enough of this strange girl, she was much too passionate about everything and her hair, they just made it worse. 

 

 

_She made him think things that made him go red in cheeks._ It had been so long since he felt the blood rush to his face, it had been so long since it had been anything but grey. 

 

 

“It’s a beautiful day.” She repeated, shaking her head and concentrating her attention back to her drink. She reached over to his side of the table and grabbed one of the extra packets of sugar and then poured all its contents into her cup. 

 

 

He looked down at his cup, the coffee inside it was strong and bland, it had been months since he’d bothered to add sugar in coffee. He looked up and saw her sipping at her coffee and humming in approval, her eyes half closed and her hair was tumbling down her back like a graceful waterfall.

 

He grabbed the packet of sugar and poured its contents into his cup.

 

 

**_He always did like his coffee sweet._ **

 


End file.
